


Downtime

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brawl experiences the Predacon version of downtime. It isn't what he's used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Seconded to the Predacons, Brawl sat in the corner of their mess room and absently cleaned his guns. 

It was weird. No matter how snappish Tantrum became, no matter how Headstrong refused to give ground about who exactly had fired the shot that disassembled Superion, neither of them so much as raised a hand to the other. They raised their voices, sure, but in Brawl's team one of them would have slammed the other through a table by now, or fired up his occasionally orbital death cannons and stormed out in a huff. 

Brawl poured himself another cube - without anyone trying to charge him for it or demanding to know the reading on his fuel gage - and resisted getting involved. He'd seen the shot, Headstrong was right, but he'd put himself between Vortex and Swindle far too often to think saying so was a good idea. 

What got Brawl was they were doing it with Razorclaw in the room. Not that Brawl's own team didn't bicker with Onslaught around, it was just that Onslaught would get involved, usually quickly, brutally and with the expectation that they'd take it somewhere private or shut the frag up. Or Onslaught would get involved, everything would escalate, and Brawl would be left with no option but grab Swindle and make a break for it. 

But Razorclaw just sat there. Sipping his energon. Watching, but not in a way Brawl could read as 'warning'. Just watching. 

To his right Divebomb had a laser pointer. He kept flashing it at Rampage, and Rampage was, well, Brawl didn't quite get it, but it looked like Rampage was trying to catch the light. Every time it went still he got bored and started looking around, then Divebomb would move it again and it was like Rampage noticed it again for the very first time and it was the coolest thing he'd ever seen. 

It was silly. Onslaught didn't stand for silliness. Neither did Blast Off, which as far as Brawl could see was the main reason Vortex did half the things he did. But Razorclaw didn't seem to mind. He seemed peaceful, like Onslaught got sometimes when he was thinking and none of his team were being noisy or insubordinate or trying to kill each other. 

Brawl sighed and took a sip of his energon. The Predacons were weird, but it was the kind of weird he liked.


End file.
